star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpartanPro1/Mithril Warfare Cygni In Action Chapter 3
The clock was ticking, and the Cygni and the Perseus troops were planning to go down to the main generator located somewhere on the frigid North Pole at any moment. (Beep, Beep, Beep!) The alarm had sounded, and it was time to move. The Cygni troops got their items as well as their weapons in their backpack, and went out the door. Once they were running down the hallway, they had realized that Colonel Cygni was still not with them. “Where is the Colonel?” Said Cygni 4 “He’s probably somewhere above decks on the ship” replied Cygni 2. “I hope….I want everyone to stick together” “Wait, where are we supposed to go?” asked Arielle “Let’s just keep going down the hallway…” There were some viper soldiers up ahead, and they led the troops to the drop pods above deck. There were mysteriously a lot of viper soldiers walking around the ship than they were before. Meanwhile, operator number 1, who‘s name was Thomas, gave instructions. The big ship was slowly descending down to the atmosphere. “Um wait, aren’t we gonna freeze out there?” “Of course you all are” said Thomas, “that is why I am giving you all this:” (holds out hand) “Well what is it, spit it out!” “Calm down calm down, this is a heating chip. There is a strap onto it, and you just insert it to where your chest is. The name said it all, and it is uniquely designed to heat your armor.” Everyone got their little quote-on-quote, “heating Chip” and then was told to stand in front of a big dark wall. Everyone was looking directly at it, and everyone had their weapons. Cygni 1 then saw Jerald at the other side of the dark wall, and both nodded each other back. Minutes later, Commander Phoenix and Colonel Cygni walked in the room. “You guys ready?” “As long as you guide us, don’t ever leave our sise.” Said Perseus squad 3 Commander replied, “Of course of course, we will tell you where to go, in the meantime we will be inside the ship. Thomas here will be on your radio guiding you to the generator, follow directions, and work as a team and everyone should be ok. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD EVERYBODY?” “UNDERSTOOD COMMANDER!” yelled the two troops. Commander replied, “Ok then, welcome to the North Pole….” (Presses a button which opens a big door, which was the mysterious dark wall) Literally, everyone slowly turned around looking outside with sounds of silence. All of a sudden, it started to get very windy and Thomas directed everyone to set the temperature to a certain temp. “Hey Thomas, can you show us what to press so we’ll know how to use it on our own?” Said Cygni 4. “Red, press the red button as many times, until you feel warm.” “And the blue button….” “Don’t touch that, you will be exposed to extreme cold conditions, there is no need to lower the temperature unless you want to freeze to death” Said Thomas. “How much would these cost to have one for our own?” “About 20 million GOLD” “Are You Serious!?” “Of course, I advised that you don’t break these, they should last for a while so I’m just warning you all.” The ship landed on an open blank of snow with nothing but blue and white. Colonel Cygni replied, “We have not told you all the equipment that you will have since we are here, but here is a special jeep to get through the snow.” 4 Viper soldiers, arrived pushing the heavy jeep at the edge of the door. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” said Perseus squad 2 “Obviously you all will not make it if you go on foot. There is a radar, with tons of emergency items in the glove compartment along with some food and water.” The team just could not stop smiling. Commander replied, “Alright, this vehicle should fit ALL of you and should be able to handle this type of terrain. If you guys are lucky enough to find the generator and see what is powering that death sphere, report it back to us on the radio and head back to base ASAP, got that?” “We got that commander” replied Cygni1. The commander then ordered everyone to raise their right hand, and give a salute. “Good, now hop on that jeep everyone and head due east, there should be an iScreen inside with the compass application installed.” Commader Phoenix and the Colonel stood away from the jeep, and the teams were ordered to go for the mission. “Wait, who is gonna drive?” said Cygni 1 “I’ll do it” said Arielle. “Are you sure you can handle it?” “What you think I can’t drive this thing because I am a girl?!” “No, I just…You are putting our lives at risk because if you crash this vehicle, we might get stranded!” “I know what I am doing, I driven much heavier things before the invasion started.” Cygni 1 and the two teams looked at Cygni 1, “(Sigh) Ok you drive, and who will use the mounted guns?” “Does it really matter, let’s hope that we won’t use them during the journey” replied Perseus squad 3. “Fine, Everyone let’s go.” The Cygni and Perseus troops went inside the vehicle. The vehicle started up with a powerful ROAR sound, and the jeep manages to move. “Are you sure you can handle this?” said Cygni 1 “Yea, I just need to get use to the controls but other than that, I got this.” Commander Phoenix, and Colonel Cygni both watched as the jeep was about to finally set foot on white sheets of snow, but before that, they both raised their hands again, and saluted them good luck before hearing the vehicle’s engine roar through a white world. “Wait, what if we need to keep track of the surroundings, we can’t just take the vehicle with us when it’s time to move on foot b/c the radar is attached to the jeep...” “You want to have your radar on the go for your iScreen? Don’t worry, there’s an app for that” Joked Commander Phoenix. Category:Blog posts